


Операция «Спайдипул»

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Краткое содержание: Сого знает, что делать чтобы спасти Гинтаму.





	Операция «Спайдипул»

— Это катастрофа! — горестно сказал Кондо. — Если оставить всё как есть, наши рейтинги никогда не поднимутся и Гинтаму закроют в конце сезона.  
— Кажется, у меня есть идея, — подмигнул Сого и замолчал, довольно разглядывая нахмуренное лицо Хиджикаты. 

С тех пор как Сого разобрался в своих чувствах и принял соответствующие меры, кроме обычных перебранок о работе, вернее — об отлынивании от тупых поручений, — проверок бдительности и вечерних дорам, они время от времени заваливались вместе в постель. Их отношения не стали более расслабленными или любовными, но Сого этого и не хотел. С данной всё оказалось гораздо проще — ну, пойдём съедим парфе, ну, пойдём, отсосите мне, данна, ага, сколько хочешь, Соичиро-кун. А вот Хиджиката продолжал вести себя слишком сдержанно.  
Поначалу забавляло, как Хиджиката по привычке шарахался, когда Сого неожиданно зажимал его в патрульной машине, подворотне, углу, коридоре, душевой, додзё. А в ночной темноте, в убежище футона за закрытыми дверями, жадно целовал и прижимал к себе, словно спущенный с цепи зверь. Словно дорвался до чего-то запретного.

И Сого был уверен, что эти двое тоже встречаются. То есть у него были неплохие улики. Не такие явные, как засосы или чужие волосы на одежде, нет. В постели Хиджикаты ему никогда не попадались лишние пятна или запахи кого-то третьего, а в квартире данны — признаки присутствия Хиджикаты. Никаких пепельниц или майонеза в холодильнике.   
Эти двое общались как всегда: собачились и случайно попадали вместе в кинотеатр на каждый повтор «Мой сосед Педоро-3». Общались без странных улыбок, долгих взглядов или прикосновений. Непринуждённо и безо всякого стеснения. Словно они ничего не скрывали и скрывать им было совершенно нечего. Но Сого знал.   
Сого ни капли не смущало, что он спал с ними обоими. И что они тоже трахались. Смущало, что они трахались без него. Не экономично, когда можно было делать это всем вместе и сразу. И может быть, самую малость любопытно, как они вели себя без него. Втайне от него.   
Интересно, как Хиджиката целовал данну. И как выглядел его член, пойманный крепкими пальцами, или отодвигающий выпуск Джампа с лица данны и скользящий по его щеке, или по ложбинке между ягодиц над наскоро приспущенными штанами, — c другого ракурса, чем когда делаешь это сам.  
Но Хиджиката отказывался обсуждать секс втроём, стеснялся, что ли. Надо было что-то с этим делать.

*

Как Сого и ожидал, данна согласился быстро и без лишних переживаний.  
— Ну что, ты всё принёс?  
Сого довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Конечно, данна. Я помогу всё подготовить в комнате, а потом только ждите. Я всё устрою.  
— Ты думаешь, он согласится?  
— Вам бы этого не знать.

*

Хиджиката пялился на очередной отчёт, задумчиво покусывая фильтр сигареты.  
— Хиджиката-сан, идёмте, уже пора.  
— A? Куда?  
— Ну, помните, я вам обещал показать, как можно повысить рейтинги Шинсенгуми. И вообще Гинтамы.  
Хиджиката взглянул исподлобья, хмыкнул и снова уставился на бумаги. Сого чуть подождал и кинул ему на голову ворох гладкой красно-синей ткани. Сам он был уже одет в обтягивающий красно-синий костюм.  
— Надевайте вот это.  
— Что это? Что за ролевые игры?  
— Ну, Хиджиката-сан, вы ничего не знаете? Питер Паркер, Человек-паук! Сейчас по нему все ссут кипятком. И вообще по супергероям. Ну вы же знаете — Марвел, ДиСи. Огромные и популярные тайтлы.  
Хиджиката недоверчиво развернул костюм.  
— Почему Человек-паук, а не, как его, Капитан Америка?  
— Ну что вы, Хиджиката-сан, кэп уже не такой популярный после последних событий.  
— В Америке, что ли?  
— Да не, в Гражданке.  
Хиджиката непонимающе уставился на него, и Сого тяжело вздохнул.  
— Неважно. Вы будете лучше смотреться в роли Паука.  
— А почему у тебя такой же?   
— Я дублёр Человека-паука. Надевайте же, нас уже ждут.  
— Кто ждёт?  
— Наша вторая половина.  
Хиджиката покачал головой, явно не понимая. Но снял форму и начал натягивать на себя костюм Паука. Всё-таки доверяет.   
— Погодите, семейники тут не пойдут. Снимайте.  
Хиджиката переодевался беззастенчиво и быстро, не напоказ, не глядя на Сого. Какое упущение, думал Сого, но даже от торопливых, совершенно невинных движений, без намерения соблазнить, от того, как просто он натянул упругий костюм на ступни, на бёдра, как яркий спандекс обхватил его зад и пах, а потом живот, грудь, руки, плечи — сердце забилось быстрее. Сого нахлобучил маску себе на голову и поспешно закрыл лицо.  
— Вот, не забудьте маску — никто не должен вас узнать. Питер Паркер скрывает свою личность.   
— А как же… — Сого не дал договорить и грубо натянул маску на Хиджикату.  
Хиджиката сдвинул ткань со рта и закурил, не спеша следуя за Сого из комнаты.

Сого втолкнул Хиджикату в подготовленную спальню и удовлетворённо отметил, как тот запнулся и подавился дымом. Сого ловко выудил сигарету из уголка его рта и затушил. В этот раз можно было обойтись без лишнего риска устроить пожар — в плотном костюме и так было жарко, аж всё тело горело.  
В комнате не было кровати, из мебели стояло одно большое кресло в углу. Посередине с потолка свисала опутанная верёвками мускулистая мужская фигура в чёрно-красном костюме. Его ноги были согнуты в коленях и разведены в стороны, открывая доступ к крепкой заднице; руки были заведены за голову и надёжно связаны — Сого проверял. На маске, скрывавшей всю голову, красовались два больших чёрных глаза. Когда они вошли, связанный свесил голову, посмотрел на них вверх ногами и присвистнул.  
— Сого! — сдавленно прошипел Хиджиката. — Что ты задумал? Какая такая вторая половина?  
— Познакомьтесь, это Дэдпул.  
— Кто?  
— Хиджиката-кун, ты что, не слыхал, что сейчас самая популярная пара — спайдипул? — послышался голос данны.  
— Ёрозуя! Что за цирк вы тут устроили?! Да ещё в рабочее время!  
— Хиджиката-сан, часть ваших обязанностей — поддерживать популярность Шинсенгуми. И между прочим, как секс-символ Гинтамы, вы должны сделать всё, чтобы нас не отменили из-за низких рейтингов. Тройничок спайдипулов — самое верное средство, они наверху популярности.  
— Ты просто хочешь заняться сексом в рабочее время!  
— О! Вы оценили возможности и уже согласны, что такая подвешенная поза идеальна для секса!  
— Сого! И какой ещё тройничок? Ты что... с ним?..   
Жаль, что не было видно его лица под маской.  
— Не притворяйтесь, что вы не знали. Вы же сами с ним. Небось, у вас и график по дням расписан. Я вам нравлюсь, он вам, и мы с ним. Так в чём проблема?  
Хиджиката завис и, казалось, не мог найти ответа.  
— Эй, Хиджиката-кун, сделай уже что-нибудь, у меня ноги начинают затекать.  
— Я тебе сделаю! Так и оставлю тут висеть с этими вашими дурацкими игрушками.  
— О да, Хиджиката-сан, отдоминируйте его. У меня начинает течь паутинная жидкость от возбуждения...  
Сого оттянул костюм данны, оголяя его живот, и выстрелил светлой жидкостью из специального устройства на наруче.  
— Что это за хреновина у тебя на руке?  
— Паутина — я же Человек-паук!  
— Это не паутина! Сого, ты извращенец, это обычная смазка!  
— Не обычная, а супергеройская! Смотрите, как красиво. 

Сого провёл рукой по напряжённым мышцам живота данны, размазывая смазку по коже, так, что она заблестела. Другой рукой он поглаживал спину Хиджикаты, легко находя чувствительные точки, и одновременно подталкивал ближе. Человек-паук оказался хорошим выбором — в обтягивающем красно-синем костюме, как будто нанесённом краской на кожу, было хорошо видно каждую мышцу, тесный спандекс подчёркивал форму тела Хиджикаты. Также было отчётливо видно, что ему тоже нравится подвешенный в подобном костюме данна. Сого оттянул штаны Дэдпула снизу и провёл по белой ягодице.  
Хиджиката сглотнул, наклонился и потянул данну на себя.  
— Ты точно этого хочешь? — тихо спросил он. — Мы раньше такого не делали… Вечно Сого тянет на бдсмщину.  
— Расслабься, Хиджиката-кун. Разве ты не хотел разнообразить наши отношения?  
— Называйте его Паучком, данна. Или Питером.  
— Не хотел. Мне и так было нормально.  
— Смотри, Гинпул в твоих руках, моя задница ждёт тебя… мой Паучок…  
— А вы его — Дэдпулом. Или Уэйдом.  
— Пошёл нахер с Паучком!  
— Меньше слов и больше дела. А то я и вас свяжу, Паучок-сан. Вам может понравиться...  
Сого притянул и чмокнул Хиджикату сквозь маску, погладил по груди, обвёл пальцем выступающий под скользкой тканью сосок, а потом повернул за плечи и подтолкнул в нужном направлении. Хиджиката наконец перестал сопротивляться. Сдвинул край маски со рта данны и стал не спеша целовать его, а руками водил по его связанному телу, где мог дотянуться — по бокам, животу, спине, бёдрам — медленно и мягко. Неужели всегда так осторожничает? Сого прикусил губу — сколько можно. Хиджиката будто специально испытывал терпение. Данна, должно быть, тоже так думал, потому что он постанывал и ёрзал в своих путах, выпячивал, насколько мог, задницу и пытался тереться о Хиджикату.

— Сого, а у меня в костюме тоже такая хреновина со смазкой?  
— Нет, Хиджиката-сан, вам придётся использовать подручные средства. Или попросить моей помощи.  
Хиджиката начал срывать маску с лица — концы потных и взъерошенных волос торчали из-под красной ткани, неровно собравшейся на лбу, — но Сого остановил его руку. Придержал за подбородок и поправил маску, чтобы она закрывала верхнюю часть лица, тоже сдвинул ткань со рта и поцеловал — теперь уже по-настоящему: лизнул разгорячённые губы, оттянул обветренную нижнюю, вбирая языком горечь табака.

— Видите, какой я добрый, Паучок-сан, — он уже весь смазан. Трахните его уже. Я же вижу, как сильно вам хочется. А потом я вас.  
Хиджиката прорычал что-то нечленораздельное, отвернулся, но тут же нетерпеливо сорвал перчатки и раскрыл штаны данны, обнажая налившийся кровью член. Последние сомнения Сого развеялись, когда Хиджиката без заминки нагнулся и взял в рот, словно делал подобное далеко не в первый раз. То есть Сого знал, что не в первый... С нового ракурса это было зрелище что надо. Раньше Сого не мог разглядеть, как уголки губ Хиджикаты растягиваются и снова напрягаются, как его язык иногда пробегает по нижней части члена и вокруг головки, как его кадык дёргается, когда он сглатывает и жмурится и чуть не упирается носом в светлые волосы...  
Через пару минут Сого решил помочь и быстро расстегнул застёжку в паху костюма Хиджикаты, просунул пальцы под влажную ткань и высвободил его член. Хиджиката шумно вздохнул — должно быть, ему было неудобно: член стоял, как каменный. Сого ещё раз выпустил паутинную жидкость, заботливо провёл ладонью от основания до головки, а потом ещё разок до основания, для верности.   
— Всё готово.  
Хиджиката глухо простонал, выпрямился и потёрся членом об обнажённую промежность данны. Облизал раскрасневшиеся губы — это всё, что было видно под красной маской, — и медленно, словно во сне, наконец вошёл в данну. Его пальцы впились в задницу данны, и он стал размеренно покачиваться, или это покачивался данна в своей паутине. Как бы завораживающе это ни выглядело, напряжение в собственном паху уже невозможно было терпеть.

Пара шагов и быстрых движений, и Сого потянул лицо данны на себя, запрокинул его голову и втолкнул член ему в рот. Данна висел вниз головой и сосал как профи, и Сого вычерчивал розовые линии ногтем по его кадыку и смотрел на его перевёрнутый рот и подбородок, на его тело — тело Дэдпула — спутанное крепко-накрепко паутиной. Смотрел, как с другой стороны в него вбивается Хиджиката — нет, Человек-паук. Это было охренительно. Так недолго и кончить. Запросто. Но этого мало. Сого вытащил член и отстранился.   
За несколько шагов он успел чуть охладиться, а Хиджиката был уже так увлечён, что подскочил от неожиданного прикосновения сзади.

— Нагнитесь.  
Сого просунул влажные пальцы в прорезь костюма Человека-паука и требовательно погладил ягодицу, проскользнул между ног и сжал бедро.  
Хиджиката обернулся и красноречиво посмотрел. Даже сквозь маску — красноречиво. Сого облизнулся и надавил на поясницу.  
— Я вам вставлю и поимею вас обоих.  
— Полегче, Сого!  
Сого, хоть и был садистом, не пытался сделать больно. Он постарался со смазкой. Вовсе не потому что ему нравилось стрелять паутинной хреновиной. И вставлял он Хиджикате не первый раз, но сейчас было тяжело сдержаться, и он вогнал горящий член резким толчком. Хиджиката дёрнулся, сбился с ритма и хрипло выругался. Резче, чем рассчитывал. Сого приостановился и обнял его, погладил по груди и засосал тонкую кожу под самым ухом, покусывая, упиваясь его запахом — потным и прокуренным. Понемногу Хиджиката расслабился, и Сого начал покачивать бёдрами. Член двигался всё легче и легче, толчки становились медленнее и глубже. Хиджиката пригнулся и заёрзал в объятиях Сого и снова вошёл в данну, вжимаясь в него до упора. Данна же просто смотрел с ленивой ухмылкой, пока они пихались и пристраивались, переругиваясь полушёпотом. Надо же, куда делись его похотливые шутейки и болтовня в постели.   
Потом Хиджиката нашёл удобное положение, и всё пошло как по маслу. Сого вбивал член в него, толкал дальше и чувствовал, как член Хиджикаты — словно продолжение — вбивался в данну, и одной рукой чувствовал, как данна напрягался, извивался — насколько позволяла паутина. Сквозь шум в ушах он слышал их сбитое дыхание, короткие стоны. Они двигались в его ритме, повинуясь его толчкам, и это было круче всего.

***

Данна сидел, как обычно, развалившись на скамье торговца данго. Сого сделал заказ и подсел рядом.  
— Йо, Соичиро-кун. Как дела?  
— Всё прекрасно, данна.  
— Гинтаме уже не грозит опасность? Нас не прикроют из-за рейтингов?  
— Только не говорите, что вы тоже повелись на эту чепуху. Никто нас не закроет, это начальство в издательстве хотело всех встряхнуть, чтобы поднять продажи. Помните, когда-то они выпустили диски с вами и Хиджикатой-саном, полуголыми на обложках? И опять то же самое. Но всё это было даже очень кстати, — улыбнулся Сого.  
— Ну и что? Думаешь, рейтинги действительно поднимутся?  
— Я решил не отдавать видеозапись. А для рейтингов придумаем что-нибудь другое. Уверен, что смогу его уговорить.


End file.
